Thinking Of You
by insane.lil.piratess
Summary: My first songfic to the song 'Thinking Of You' by Katy Perry. Pre CotBP, Rob Kidd series involved. Arabella Smith sits at her kitchen table debating the security of her finace over her love for a certain pirate captain... Sparrabella all the way!


**Disclaimer:**** Jack, Arabella and Bootstrap are in possession of Disney and Rob Kidd, and the song belongs to Katy Perry, her record company and whatnot.**

**Author's Note:**** Wow, I'm having a Sparrabella fetish today! :) And yes. Okay, I'll admit it, I can't stand Katy Perry. I don't like that sorta music, but these lyrics really scream "SPARRABELLA!" even if you don't listen that hard to them. Oh, and this is my first go at a song fic, so don't be too hard on its crappyness! :)**

* * *

Thinking Of You

_Comparisons are easily turned  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

I sat at the kitchen table, the night dawning over our small home in North Carolina. It had been months, but my mind was still fixated on the problem that made my life a huge and utter disgrace.

I thought Billy and I would be fine; I thought I would be able to get over Jack. My fiancé, Billy Turner, was brilliant – kind, considerate and I know how much he cared about me. If Jack wasn't still lingering in my mind, he would be perfect.

But that's the thing.

How could I settle with Billy after I'd already had a taste of absolute perfection? That in the form of one man; the man who – I think – truly had my heart: Captain Jack Sparrow.

_You said move on  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

I remember that night Jack left the _Fleur _well. Too well, infact. I remember his charming smile and beautiful eyes gazing right into my own. He was blind to the fact his very stare enchanting me. Enchanting me so deeply it tore my heart open to know he would never be mine.

If only he had known, I hoped he would have told me to move on, to leave the past in the past and to find the future with Billy. But even if he had spoke those words to me, I would _never_ be able to forget.

I am Arabella Smith, soon to be Arabella Turner. I wish the name Arabella Sparrow would just die. I want to forget about Jack.

But how can I?

_'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you_

It's terrible but I can't help myself. Every time I'm with Billy – every touch, every kiss, every word and every time I say 'I love you' – I wish I was in front of Jack, saying those words to him, where I could truly mean them.

_  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

As I lie next to Billy in our bed, I stare at his sleeping face. His eyes are closed but I know they're not as brilliant as Jack's. I try to focus on all the good times we've had together, but all I can focus on is the _better_ times I've had with my charming captain.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre_

All I think about is how much better Jack is for me; he used to surprise me with his crazy adventures, but was still there for me when I got troubled or upset. And even at the times he seemed awful and despicable, I still knew he would come around.

I still knew he was the one for me.

_How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

The question swam around in my mind; how? How? How? How could I get better? How could I get over this? Then I knew the answer. There was no way. I was too insanely in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself  
_

For the one millionth time over, I debated all the times I had kissed Billy and all the times I felt as if it was Jack I was with. And the times it felt truly like my fiancé, I remember all I could wish was that it felt like Captain Sparrow.

However, for the first time of thinking about it, I was beginning to feel less and less disgusted with myself. For the first time I smiled; it felt disloyal and treacherous towards my fiancé, but it proved it. It proved my heart knew where it wanted to be.

_  
'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

I paced away from the circular table, my thoughts seeming to stay behind. I rummaged through the supplies resting on our kitchen counter until I got my hands on a piece of old parchment and quill with ink.

Taking my place again, I scribbled down all the words I had so badly wanted to say to Billy. I was writing a letter to him; a letter of farewell._  
_

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go_

I still thought of Jack as I wrote, but yet I smiled. I knew this was the end of the soon to be Arabella Turner and the beginning of Arabella Smith, the independent woman who was off to find – to be with – the one she loved.

_  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

Stirring. I heard stirring from our bedroom. Quickly, I folded my note to Billy in between my fingers and leant my weight on my arms. And there he came. Billy Turner himself stood in the doorway, dressed in his night gown and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Are you coming to bed, Belle?" he asked me. He was still half asleep. Would he knew if I told him the truth?_  
_

_Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes_

I smiled, a smile of gratitude towards the man I had thought I loved. I didn't want to be cruel, I didn't want Billy to be hurt. But this was the way it had to be. I had to really find my future, and it wasn't here. Not in North Carolina.

"I'll be right in," I lied, swiftly. He nodded, disappearing back into the darkness that had consumed our home completely.

_  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

I gathered my things which weren't resting in our bedroom where I could hear Billy slowly drifting off into a weary sleep. A rush of excitement ran through my veins; I was going to be with Jack. I was going to find him and I would never turn back

_  
Oh no more mistakes_

I would make no mistakes now. This was my last chance, my last hope. I dropped down Billy's note after returning from our bedroom. I had crept in quietly and planted a kiss on his forehead. I was leaving, but I loved him still. Just not in that way.

_  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay...._

Not in that way I loved Jack.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Yay! My first songfic complete! I think it went pretty well, really. It was also my first go at doing Belle's P.O.V so I guess I'm double the amount nervous for feedback! :) Meh, I still want it anyways! Well, please review! I can't wait to hear from you guys! And if you have any suggestions for a songfic, will you say so? This was pretty exciting to write and I wanna have another shot at it!**

**Adios, mes amigos! :D**


End file.
